1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing liquid and more particularly, to a manually operated liquid dispensing system that can dispense a quantity of either a hot or cold liquid into a conventional coffee/tea type of a cup or mug.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to construct beverage dispensers using air bottle technology. Air bottles use air pumps to cause air to be pressurized within an interior of the air bottle, which then functions to force the liquid from the air bottle to be dispensed through a dispensing nozzle. Most air bottle beverage dispensers are commonly used in conjunction with a substantial volume of the beverage, such as fifteen to twenty cups of coffee, for example. These types of air bottle beverage dispensers have been used in fast food restaurants, motels, hotels, country clubs and other similar types of public establishments, which cater to large number of customers on a daily basis. There is not known an air bottle dispenser designed for individual use or targeted for use at an individual""s workstation.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a liquid dispensing apparatus comprising a liquid container, a base and an air pressure device. In another embodiment, the liquid container has an internal reservoir for containing the liquid and a dispensing conduit connected to a dispensing nozzle; the dispensing conduit is connected within the reservoir and is used to transfer the liquid from the reservoir to the dispensing nozzle. In still another embodiment, the base has a surface for supporting a liquid receiver; the dispensing nozzle of the liquid container is spaced from the surface of the base so that when the liquid receiver is situated upon the surface, the liquid from the dispensing nozzle will flow into the receiver. In yet another embodiment, the air pressure device is designed for creating pressurized air and is mounted in conjunction with the base; the pressurized device is connected with the internal reservoir of the liquid container, whereby upon operation of the air pressure device, pressurized air is supplied to the internal reservoir of the liquid container which causes the liquid within the reservoir to flow into and through the dispensing conduit and out of the dispensing nozzle.
In still yet another embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a liquid receiver designed to rest upon the surface of the base and receive liquid from the dispensing nozzle upon activation of the air pressure device. For purposes of this invention, a liquid receiver can be anything that can retain liquid including, but not limited to, cups, mugs, glasses, etc. In another embodiment, the liquid receiver is removable from the surface of the base.
In a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a pressurized air transfer conduit for connecting the air pressure device to the internal reservoir of the liquid container. In yet a further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a plurality of conduit connectors. In a further embodiment, the air pressure device further comprises a device for evenly collapsing the bellows.
In still a further embodiment, the air pressure device comprises a bellows. In still a further embodiment, the bellows is collapsible and expandable by a parallelogram linkage arrangement. In still yet a further embodiment, the base has an internal compartment for housing the air pressure device and the base further comprises an external activation mechanism for operating the air pressure device.
In yet a further embodiment, the liquid container comprises a removable cap for access to resupplying liquid to within the internal reservoir of the liquid container. In still yet a further embodiment, the dispensing conduit and the dispensing nozzle are removable from the internal reservoir for purpose of cleaning. In still another further embodiment, there is a lid which covers the container with the lid being hingedly connected to a housing to be movable between a closed position and an open position. In still a further embodiment, there is a connecting conduit mounted in the lid which connects with the air transfer conduit with this connecting conduit separating from the air transfer conduit during movement of the lid to an open position. The container can also have a latching mechanism for securing the lid to the housing.
In yet another further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a pressurized air transfer conduit for connecting the air pressure device to the liquid container and the base further comprises at least one passage leading from the air pressure device to the transfer conduit. In another embodiment, the pressurized air will travel from the air pressure device (bellows) through the channel and then through the transfer conduit and into the reservoir of the liquid container.
In still yet another further embodiment, the apparatus further comprises a heat retaining device situated underneath and in contact with the liquid container to retain the temperature of a hot or cold liquid in the liquid container.
In still another embodiment, the liquid container comprises insulated walls for retaining the temperature of the liquid within the internal reservoir. In yet another embodiment, the liquid container of the apparatus is situated upon the base and is removable from the base for cleaning purposes.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a liquid dispensing system comprising: a housing comprising a base and at least two compartments for encasing a liquid container and an air pressure device; the liquid container has an internal reservoir for containing a liquid and a dispensing conduit connected to a dispensing nozzle; the dispensing conduit may be situated within the reservoir and may be adapted to transfer the liquid from the reservoir to the dispensing nozzle; the base further comprising a surface for supporting a liquid receiver; the dispensing nozzle of the liquid container may be positioned above the surface; the liquid container is situated within a first compartment; and the air pressure device for creating pressurized air may be mounted within a second compartment; the air pressure device may be connected with the internal reservoir of the liquid container, whereby upon operation of the air pressure device, pressurized air is supplied to the internal reservoir of the liquid container which causes the liquid within the reservoir to flow into and through the dispensing conduit and out of the dispensing nozzle.
In still another embodiment, the system further comprises a liquid receiver designed to rest upon the surface of the base and receive liquid from the dispensing nozzle upon activation of the air pressure device. In yet another embodiment, the liquid receiver has a receiving chamber and the receiving chamber is positioned beneath the dispensing nozzle when the liquid receiver is resting upon the surface of the housing so the liquid will flow by gravity into the receiving chamber.
In still yet another embodiment, the system further comprises a pressurized air transfer conduit for connecting the air pressure device to the internal reservoir of the liquid container. For purposes of this invention, the air pressure device is any device that can create pressurized air. In a further embodiment, the air pressure device comprises bellows. In another further embodiment, the air pressure device of the present invention may be manually operated. In still a further embodiment, the air pressure device includes an external activation mechanism for operating the air pressure device.
In yet a further embodiment, the liquid container of the system of the present invention comprises a removable cap for access to resupplying liquid within the internal reservoir of the liquid container. In still yet a further embodiment, the dispensing conduit and the dispensing nozzle are disconnectable from a housing to which such are attached for purposes of cleaning.
In another embodiment, the beverage dispenser of the present invention utilizes an air bottle which contains an internal reservoir that is capable of supporting a quantity of a liquid to be dispensed, such as between two and ten cups of the liquid. For purposes of this invention, the internal reservoir may be any liquid retaining chamber or cavity. This air bottle is mounted on a supporting base. Connected within the internal chamber of the air bottle is a dispensing conduit, which terminates into a dispensing nozzle. The dispensing conduit and dispensing nozzle are capable of being removed from the air bottle with the air bottle also being disengageable from the base in order to facilitate cleaning of the internal reservoir and resupplying of the heated liquid within the internal reservoir. The dispensing nozzle is positioned so as to dispense a quantity of the liquid within the receiving chamber of a receiving container or liquid receiver. The receiver may be mounted on a receiver surface which is positioned beneath the dispensing nozzle. Contained within the base is an air pressure device, such as a bellows. The bellows is to be manually operated by the user to supply air pressure within the internal reservoir of the air bottle which will cause the liquid to be forced through the dispensing conduit to be dispensed from the dispensing nozzle.
In another further embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid dispensing apparatus comprising: providing an apparatus comprising a liquid container having an internal reservoir for containing a liquid and a dispensing conduit connected to a dispensing nozzle; the dispensing conduit being situated within the reservoir and being adapted to transfer the liquid from the reservoir to the dispensing nozzle; a base having a surface for holding a liquid receiver; the dispensing nozzle of the liquid container being positioned above the surface; and an air pressure device for creating pressurized air being mounted in conjunction with the base; the air pressure device being connected with the internal reservoir of the liquid container, whereby upon operation of the air pressure device, pressurized air is supplied to the internal reservoir of the liquid container which causes the liquid within the reservoir to be transferred into and through the dispensing conduit and out of the dispensing nozzle. In still another further embodiment, the method further comprises: filling the internal reservoir with liquid and placing a liquid receiver onto the surface of the base; and activating the air pressure device and allowing pressurized air to enter the internal reservoir and cause the liquid within the reservoir to flow through the dispensing conduit and out of the dispensing nozzle and into the liquid receiver.